


Costumes?

by JamlessGenius



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, AroAce!Rosé, Bookstore Owner Kim Jisoo, Choreographer Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Couple Costumes, Dancer Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, F/F, Guitarist Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie is a disaster lesbian, Joker and Harley Quinn Costumes, Stylist Jennie Kim, Tiny unnie kink oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: In which Lisa’s hosting a party, and Jennie never thought much of a Harley Quinn outfit when she chose a Joker costume, Jisoo didn’t either.Everyone else, however?Or: non famous au where Jennie and Jisoo wear complimenting outfits and their friends think they’re a couple.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 46





	Costumes?

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting is a jerk, but I found this au online and ran with it. I love it so very much~

Lisa waved her hands in the air.  
“Guys! You made it!” Her bubbly peals of laughter rang through the penthouse. Jennie and Rosé greeted their best friend easily. Jennie, Rosé, and Lisa were very good friends, having all met at the company they worked under. Lisa had since branched out to freelance choreography alongside her YG job, and Rosé no longer played guitar only in YG’s exclusive stage performance band, but on YouTube with a friend of hers. Jennie has stuck to working solely with YG, but from time to time posted on her highly trafficked instagram. Nevertheless, it was Lisa’s birthday, and the girls had gathered for a costume party at her place. Rosé had her hair in wild curls with a loud and very 70’s dress, she had explained that it was some famous guitarist but Jennie was just trying to figure out what to make of the outfit itself. While she was one for classy excessiveness, there was a lot going on there. Lisa boasted an equally wild costume, with a powerful all black ensemble that reminded her vaguely of a video game character. Jennie, herself, had merely thrown together a Joker costume as she hadn’t really cared what she was as long as she looked good.

Lisa was popular, with connections to many Thai idols and industry insiders as well as Korean. A childhood friend she introduced briefly as “BamBam” seemed utterly delighted to meet some of her other friends. The short boy dressed as an alien eagerly shook their hands, it turned out he was the stylist under the pseudonym MOOK for JYP, they’d have to meet sometime.

A girl group under the company he worked for, known as Twice, seemed very eager to meet them as well. One of them, tall and extremely pretty, actually asked her why she was separated from her girlfriend, a seemingly throwaway comment none of them quite knew how to handle, so Chae just gave Lisa her gift, a new AirPods case with little stars. 

“Happy birthday, Lisa!” The Australian girl cheered as the Thai girl cooed over the little faces on the stars.

Jennie gratefully took the cue, gifting her the pants she’d known the dancer was eyeing, earning a squeal so loud that eyes turned to them. 

“Yo, arriving late with another girl? Don’t keep your girlfriend waiting!” One of the partygoers chided, earning a confused look from the trio.

“When did you get a girlfriend?” Lisa blinked at Jennie, who just shrugged. The two continued on before the person manning the speakers decided to gather everyone and demand the couples pair up. Lisa was shoved into a waiting boyfriend (of whom Jennie had threatened life and limb of and was clearly a good match when he had accepted), while Rosé, the aroace she was, stood to the sides. 

“Yo, I told you not to keep your girlfriend waiting,” the partygoer from earlier grumbled. He pushed her at an unassuming girl in a Harley Quinn costume.

“Uh, hi?” The girl’s voice was soft, that she could barely make it out while trying not to fall flat on her face.

“Hey, sorry about that.”

A started whisper-screech made the two girls jump.

“That’s Jennie Kim!” 

“The stylist?”

“Of course she’s wearing nicely done matching costumes with a good looking girlfriend.”

“Um, duh, she’s notorious for wanting the best of the best, who needs guys?”

“As your boyfriend, I think I should be offended.”

Whispers travelled through the room far too loudly, there were way too many eyes on them.

She took a good look at the girl, who was, in a word, pretty. Her deep, dark, doe-like eyes and soft features gave her a fairy-esque air. The cute stars on her face and smudged color only seemed to accentuate that. She stared at her very pink lips and almost cursed at the stray thought of touching them. They were another unreal feature on an unreal face. Her hair was in two- really cute- pigtails, vibrantly red and blue. A slim figure hugged by the popular Harley Quinn costume shouldn’t look this good. Long legs graced with fishnets and a pair of too-short to be legal shorts. Then on her top was a shirt that made her look even more like sin?

This girl was utterly unfair.

She vaguely noticed she was staring and tried to get her useless lesbian in check- and failed. How on earth was it possible for someone to be so pretty and so hot at the same time?

This girl needed to be an idol, or a model, or an actress at least!

The gorgeous girl looked her up and down, eyes settling on her tights. Internally, Jennie screamed, those probing eyes were the kind that makes a girl reevaluate her entire existence. 

“I like your costume, it’s really cool,” the other girl finally spoke. And of course her voice needs to be a strange and unfair mix of hot and adorable.

“Ah, thanks, maybe we should go somewhere with less... staring?” Jennie vaguely waved her hand at all the people who were poorly concealing the fact that they were watching. The fairy-girl nodded, and they left for the balcony.

“I’m Jisoo,” she finally introduced herself. Jisoo, a pretty name for a pretty girl. It get so common before and now it felt like waxing poetic. Jesus, Kim, control your gay for ten minutes. 

“Jennie,” she finally managed to respond. Jisoo nodded, her pretty hair bouncing.

“It seems they think we’re some sort of couple, and know who you are? Are you one of Lisa’s celebrity friends?”

“Ah, I wouldn’t go that far. I’m more of someone known within the industry. I’m a stylist.”

“Jennie... as in the famous JennieRubyJane?” Jisoo’s eyes widened. Jennie’s face decided then was a good time to blush.

“Ah, yes?”

“Wow, and for her to be talking to me, a humble bookstore owner.”

“I had you pegged as a model or something, you’re unfairly pretty.”

A bookstore owner? Lisa has mentioned a new favorite shop- was that how they knew each other? Ohmyfuckwhatdidshejustsay.

Jisoo gaped at her, a pretty flush on her pale cheeks.

“I mean, I think you’re pretty too? Hey, when were you born?”

“96?” 

“I’m a year older, call me unnie,” Jisoo decided to tease. 

And she was an unnie? Just let her die a big gay mess right there.

“And you are pretty cute yourself, phone?”

Jennie numbly handed her her Samsung, which she typed on for a moment, cute nails clicking against the screen, before handing it back.

“Call me sometime,” the pretty fairy girl Jisoo winked, and disappeared into the party. 

Jennie needed to lesbian panic for a minute or five, and then enlist her friends help first thing in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> I don’t feel like linking costumes in the story so here  
> Also...did I just give Jennie an unnie kink? Oh well i guess why not lol. ALSO- omfg Jisoo u go gurl.  
> And Jennie panicking over how pretty Jisoo is despite being composed most of the time is a FUCKING MOOD.
> 
> Rosé: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/67/7b/bc/677bbca949ff1309895b0f15048fbc13--guitarist-purple-rain.jpg
> 
> Wendy Melvoin is a very famous guitarist, who worked with Prince on Purple Rain
> 
> Lisa: https://66.media.tumblr.com/27964ed653e28bcfca2016b0caea381b/tumblr_ppg65kY7hq1trzjv3o5_250.jpg
> 
> Jennie: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/97/5e/06975e743c07c5d04c7bdeb3a269a134.jpg
> 
> I kinda just figure that if Jennie went for a crazy villain, she’d want to do the exact opposite of Harley Quinn bc that’s the go to. So her exact opposite! 
> 
> Jisoo: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEEyF26UYAEUc2T.jpg
> 
> I saw this edit and screamed 
> 
> Also I knew I had to make her own a bookstore when I saw this:
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/CTow1AHlB-X0qB2sXaSwMjmGXVMm9GZv3N59Kb8nDCtnz1q4JY-SmPZQPDxK203yE6XhWfs0GBsPgZcW2r0VGttQGSqTr_75gGs=w1600-rj
> 
> BAMBAM (GOT7): https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/d1/77/31d17785f786d29388bbe5588f5e91d5.jpg
> 
> I saw it and laughed and asked myself which Thaidol was extra enough and of COURSE DabDab came to mind lol.


End file.
